Echos from the Past
by Kestrel's Wing
Summary: It's Rose Weasly's first year at Hogwarts. Her cousins, Albus and James Potter, are there to back her up. But she has to wonder who the strange boy with grey eyes and white blond hair is. On top of that, why is the headmaster acting so strange?
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic and this here is the introduction, if anyone spots any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them asap!

**Disclaimer!: **I don't own any of these characters, or Hogwarts or anything from Harry Potter for that matter, J.K. Rowling owns all of them. I wonder if she would let me have Draco Malfoy... hmmm.

Anyways enjoy the story!

The train pulled away from and platform 9 and ¾, slowly at first, then picking up speed, it left Kings Cross. Parents on the platform stood and watched the train until it disappeared around a curve in the track. Soon the train had picked up a steady pace and was on its way to Hogwarts, steam billowing cheerfully out of the smoke stack and the sun glinting off the shinning red metal of its sides.

On the train students walking up and down the narrow corridors call out to friends, laughing, asking about their summers. Everyone was ecstatic to be going back to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Many of the older students were already wearing their robes and the perfects were patrolling the corridors trying to keep everyone from getting too rowdy. Most of the first years had congregated in the last two cars on the train, a few second and third years mixed in.

Exited chatting could be heard everywhere, from the first years speculating about which house they would be sorted into to the seventh years discussing the N.E.W.T.S they would have to take that year.

The War with Lord Voldemort was a long forgotten memory, though many of its effects still reverberated through the wizarding community. The Death Eaters had either been tracked down by the Aurors and are now spending their last years in Azkaban or had managed to avoid capture and were in hiding, but with their numbers decimated and their leader dead they had no hope of rebuilding their forces. Kingsley Shacklebolt was made the official Minister of Magic soon after Voldemort's defeat and under his watch the Ministry and wizarding community slowly but surely was rebuilt. Now the next generation is going to Hogwarts, but are things really as peaceful as they seem to be?

Alright so thats the introduction! Please R&R! The next chapter is in the works and should be longer than this intro, sorry if i take too long to update!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, this chapter goes out to Shelbs, who saved my butt in English! My English grade and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"How long until we get there James?" I heard Albus ask his brother, my cousin.

"Awhile, we won't get there until the sun starts going down." James replied.

The three of us, James, Albus, and I, were on our way to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This was going to be James' second year, he's in Gryffindor. This is the first year Albus and I would be going so we didn't know which house we would be placed in yet. Albus really wants to be in Gryffindor, but he's worried that he'll end up in Slytherin and James wasn't making him any less nervous. I really want to go to Gryffindor too, that was my mom and dad's house. Ravenclaw would be a good house and Hufflepuff is supposed to be a good house too, but Slytherin? No Slytherin wouldn't be a good house for me.

"Hey, Rose! The lunch cart's here, you want anything?"

At James' question I looked up, a quick look around showed that the lunch cart really was here. I had been caught up in my own world again. I bought a cauldron cake and a few chocolate frogs from the old witch trying to maneuver her cart through the packed walk ways, and settled back into my seat. James and Albus had each managed to practically clean out the lunch cart and were starting to talk about Quidditch so I tuned them out, I could never really get into the technical stuff about the game, but I loved watching it and the three of us plus my younger brother, Hugo, would often play two on two games together. I started people watching while I ate my cauldron cake; it was mostly first years here in the back of the train and the occasional perfect trying to keep things in order. I saw a few people I knew, Daisy Longbottom was trying to catch up to her cat as it chased after some invisible prey, she almost tripped over another first year who was stooped over trying to tie his shoe, then I saw our cousin, Victoire, patrolling no doubt since she was a perfect. I giggled thinking about earlier when James had caught Teddy and Victoire snogging, it was no secret the two were a couple, but boys can be so thick sometimes.

I looked back out the window in our compartment and saw that the boy that Daisy had almost tripped over had stood up, he looked pretty annoyed about being almost tripped over but his look was wasted since Daisy was already half way down the car trying to catch her cat. He looked vaguely familiar, where had I seen him before? I took a good look at him, blond hair so light it was almost white, blue eyes. No wait they're grey, that's strange. Then I thought of where I had seen him, he had been with his mom and dad at the station, Dad said something about his name being Scorpio, or was it Scorpius? Something like that anyways. Dad had said he was a Malfoy. I knew about the Malfoy family, Mom and Dad and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Uncle George had told us all about The War and about the people who helped Lord Voldemort, they called themselves Death Eaters, and the Malfoys' had been Death Eaters. That must have been why dad warned me about him before I got on the train, but he didn't look all that mean. Then again first impressions can be misleading. I guess I'll just have to see for myself.

"Albus and I are going to put our robes on now. We're getting pretty close to the school you might want to make sure you have everything ready to go, Rose" James and Albus both got up and went to get ready. I checked my trunk then gave my owl, Moonflower, some treats. Albus' owl, Rowan, and James' owl, Snowdrop, both hooted at me so I gave them each a few treats too. I checked my robe to make sure it wasn't wrinkled then sat back down.

James and Albus were back a few minutes later, both of them now in their black school robes. The other students seemed to have gotten the same idea, and soon the train was slowing down, the town of Hogsmead just visible through the trees. Before I knew it we were at the station and Hagrid was calling for the first years. Albus and I said goodbye to James then made out way through the crowd, neither of us afraid to use our elbows. After squeezing between two fifth years we finally made it to the crowd of first years around Hagrid who was trying to organize everyone into boats that would take us to the school.

Albus and I were put into a boat with Daisy Longbottom, Hagrid had a boat all to himself. Then we were off, magic propelling the boat towards our home for the school year.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
